Come Home
by nkcookiewriter
Summary: What happens when Jellal comes home at 3 in the morning? and beaten up? He is a victim to Erza. One shot


Jellal softly opened the door.

_3 in the morning...I've really done it this time._

Jellal hobbled inside, trying not to wake Erza up.

I really got in a bad fight this time

Jellal had gone on a mission, only to find that it was an impossible task that could not be completed. On top of that, his train got ambushed on the way back by dark wizards and he defeated them, but got beaten up in the process.

Jellal turned the corner in his house to enter the bedroom. Instead of meeting a door, he came face to face with his wife.

Jellal visibly gulped.

_I'm really in for it now.._

Jellal, bracing himself for a scolding, was surprised to see her show no signs of yelling at him. On the other hand, when she saw that he was beaten up, her eyebrows came together and she gave him a glare. She opened her mouth to speak.

_Here it comes._

"Come in and sit down."

Jellal noticed that Erza was being really curt with him.

_Well... I guess I deserve it._

Jellal nodded and silently followed her in.

"Sit down."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited as Erza disappeared out of the room.

_Why is she so calm tonight?_

Erza came in after five minutes with a big suitcase with a big red cross on top. The first aid emergency kit.

A normal person would need a kit ten times smaller, but Erza and Jellal always tended to go on the more dangerous and difficult missions, so naturally, they got injured more often.

Erza opened up the case and pulled out the bandages.

"Where are you injured?"

Jellal noticed that Erza didn't look at him when she said that.

"I...I have a cut on my forehead, a burn on my arm, a slash across my chest...and...a broken achilles tendon."

Erza visibly paled but gave no reply and took out more supplies for treating the wounds.

"...but it's nothing really...I can just get a good night's sleep and I'll be good to go. Nothing serious!"

Jellal looked nervously at Erza, but she kept her composure.

"Let me see."

It took awhile to get Jellal's shirt off to inspect the burn wound and the sword wound.

"And the achilles tendon?"

"It's the right leg,"

Erza grabbed a chair, set it in front of Jellal, and lifted his right leg so it was extended in front of him.

Erza took a cotton ball and put a drop of antibacterial serum. She began dabbing it onto the side of Jellal's forehead.

_That stings really bad.._

Jellal winced and hoped that Erza wouldn't see it. Jellal was rather unfortunate today.

"Man up. You can take a beating, but you can't take an antibacterial serum?"

The expression on Erza's face became tighter.

She finished wrapping Jellal's head and moved on to his sword wound. After wrapping that one too, she took a look at the burn wound.

She looked through the suitcase for something that she could not find.

"The aloe vera gel is in the cabinet."

Erza started to move towards the cabinet when Jellal grabbed her hand.

"Thanks. I love you."

For a moment Erza's expression softened, but it reverted back to its old look: angry and upset

For a second a moment of silence passed. The whole time Erza had her jaw clenched.

"DON'T 'I LOVE YOU' ME, JELLAL! YOU COME HOME AT 3 IN THE MORNING, BEAT UP, AND EXPECT ME TO REMAIN CALM?"

By now Erza was breathing heavily, and glaring at Jellal.

"I hate you.."

Erza whispered that, but Jellal heard it.

"But don't you love me too? I mean...you wouldn't be treating my injuries if you didn't...right?"

Jellal looked up hopefully at Erza.

"Wrong! I'm treating you because you could get an infection and die!"

_I really should have expected this._

"But **I** love **you.**"

Erza finished treating all of his injuries and started to put away all of the extra supplies.

She came back and sat next to Jellal.

Jellal tried to put an arm around her, but she just pushed his arm away.

_This is not good._

"I'm sorry, Erza. I got caught up in a figh-"

"-I don't want to hear it Jellal."

Jellal tried to put his arm around her again.

_I won't take no for an answer._

Erza tried to push his arm away, but that just made him try harder, and he finally succeeded.

For awhile they just sat there, in silence.

Suddenly, Erza hugged him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorr-"

"No. I don't care anymore. Just come home, okay?"

"Okay."

Jellal nodded

**"I promise."**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think?**

**Review. Comment. Follow.**

**NK**


End file.
